Runaround
by OublietteVII
Summary: Oneshot. When you're not getting the attention you want, sometimes you have to play dirty. In the case of cherry pies and feral cats, however, you're playing with fire. Deliciously defiant fire. Yummy, yummy. GrimmHime, Lemon. AU


**Runaround**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Bleach'. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

"...urgh..."

It was another beautiful and early Sunday afternoon. The sky was crystal clear and bright blue, the sun was out, the birds were chirping in the trees and the temperature was steady.

"Fuckin' sun...stupid noisy feather-bags..." But all that didn't matter to the figure stirring underneath the blankets in a particular apartment complex in suburbia, with the midday shadows looming around him. Kicking off the sheets that he'd been tangled in, the male let out a long yawn as he scratched at his lower back, before stepping out of bed and heading for the door.

Sundays were just another day for Grimmjow. However, that didn't mean he cared to be disturbed during them, or any other day of the week. In fact, they were the one day of the week he could count on to take as a break from the chaos of Karakura. This usually involved him sleeping in until sometime well after four. And unless the reason was adequate enough, he really didn't like being woken up before then.

So having his sleep interrupted by the heat and birds outside his window? Enough to make him see a groggy shade of red.

As he made his way down the hall, clad in a hastily thrown on pair of navy boxers, the sound of his own footsteps was beginning to irk him. He didn't like getting up so early-okay, a little after one. But still! He was just thankful that he wasn't as weak-minded as these human gnats, getting 'completely wasted' at one of those 'bars' the night before. Let someone else be so unlucky. Otherwise, he'd be fighting off a 'monster hangover', whatever that was. Maybe it was a form of intoxication related to Hollows? But that would be worse than just musing bitterly about a noisy neighborhood, and-what was that sound?

There was a clattering and humming coming from the direction of the kitchen. And that was when he remembered: _her._ Orihime. Yes, he shared this place with one other.

Usually, the thought of that girl made him smirk, certain that something or other amusing would be happening between the two of them in the course of a day. But right now, he was just feeling too pissy. To him, all he could think of was "Why so damn loud?" Trudging on towards the living room, he flopped onto the couch, only remembering after he did so that the remote device was on top of the TV all the way out in front of him. So, letting out a groan, he stood up once more to fetch it.

The sound must've caught the ear of the female in the other room. Just as he sat back down, ready for some reruns, she popped out in front of him, a mixing bowl and spoon in hand. "Grimmjow! Good morning-erm, afternoon!" Clad in tight denim shorts and a pink t-shirt, all covered by a stained apron, she was certainly a sight to behold, grey eyes sparkling and amber locks clipped up in back, away from her face. She was obviously cooking.

Cooking meant work. And it was not something that Grimmjow particularly cared to contemplate at the moment. So, with a grunt and a lazy wave, he leaned over, looking around her figure to turn on the TV. She frowned briefly, but it disappeared in a second as she headed back to the kitchen to resume her task.

_He must've just gotten out of bed...he'll probably perk up once he smells what I've got planned for him!_ She was rather glad now for the male's sluggishness; it meant that he wouldn't be sniffing around the kitchen with those heightened senses of his, thereby spoiling the surprise. Scattered across the countertop were a whole slew of baking ingredients, most notable a can of cherry filling.

Orihime was baking him a pie, even though he'd missed out on both breakfast and lunch. Since taking up that job at the bakery back in her senior year of high school, she'd gained quite a knack for whipping up pastries and the like. Though for herself, she enjoyed a good mix-n-match of combinations, toppings and flavors. But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

_Sugary, yes. But, it's better than nothing at all. And it's...relatively healthy?_ She smiled to herself then. _This'll be sure to wake him up. Then...who knows?_ She bit back a giggle of delight at the possibilities.

Humming once more, she took up the chore of mixing the large bowl in her arms.

"Ahahahaha! What a stupid guy..." Flicking through the channels, Grimmjow had settled on a show featuring videos of different people in various situations of embarrassment and distress, played up for laughs. One guy had just tried swinging into a small riverbed of water by tying a rope to a branch of a nearby tree. But the branch was too thin, or he was too heavy. Either way, it broke. And the man went falling down, belly first.

"Jeez, when will people learn? Oh, lookit this moron!" He leaned back into the cushions, paying no mind to the sounds in the room behind him. It was only two episodes later, that he noticed the scent of fresh baking goods. He inhaled deeply, mouth beginning to water at the implications.

_She's cooking something good for me...man, I can't wait until I get to taste it!_ Grinning to himself, he returned his attention to the screen before him. How lucky was he that his human pet went though such troubles for him?

In thirty minutes, the timer went off. Orihime pulled out the pie, smiling wide as she set it upon the newly cleaned countertop. Heading for the sink, she picked up two plates and forks, setting them beside the cooling treat before looking for the cutter. _I'll call him in a little bit, when it's not burning._

Grimmjow could smell the food, but had no interest in standing up to check it out. He was still feeling rather slack, and his pride was beginning to stir. Why should he have to move just to get a bite? There's no way Orihime wouldn't be willing to bring him a serving, right? She'd call him, and then he'd give the order. Worked for him.

_And...yep, it's ready!_ Looking over her shoulder, Orihime took a slow breath. "Grimmjow, there's a pie here waiting for you! Come and try it!"

He nodded, attention never wavering from the flickering screen. "Yeah, sweet. Could you bring me a piece? Oh, crap! Hahaha!" Her brow furrowed once more. He was still watching that silly program? Why couldn't he stand up and walk over?

She sighed softly._ Oh, well. He'll probably show his thanks once he gets some food in his system..._so, she cut out a slice, and brought it out to him. "Here you go-" She had barely spoken the words when the plate was snatched from her hands, as the blue-haired man began chowing down. "Look, look! He's _so_ gonna get his ass handed to him!"

Orihime wasn't stunned by his lack of manners. She was surprised by his lack of appreciation. Blunt gestures like these were followed up by a nip to the neck, a squeeze of the waist, or a slap to the rear. It was how he showed his affection. But again, she was willing to hold her tongue. _Like I said before, he'll probably thank me once he's done eating this slice...and then I can be happy._ Heading back into the kitchen, she removed her apron and washed her hands once more. Pie was such a messy business.

_Damn, this is good. Orihime's one mean cook. _As soon as Grimmjow was finished with the piece-why was it so small?-he held up his plate, calling out "Yo, another serving over here!" A vein twitched in Orihime's forehead.

She could handle being ignored. She could handle having things yanked from her hands. But no thank you, much less _any_ acknowledgment of her hard work? No way in heck. She most definitely was not just some pie-baking robot with a bowl attached to her belly and mixers for hands! What an image! Grimmjow was about to learn not to cross her in the worst way possible. Picking up the pie tin, she marched out into the parlor, blocking his view of the television with her body.

The male let out a groan. "Hey, what's going-" Then he saw the pie in Orihime's hands. His expression brightened. Was she actually giving him the whole thing at once? Then he saw the look on her face. His cerulean eyes blinked.

"All you've done since waking up is be an insensitive, selfish boor!" But when wasn't he? "You didn't even bother saying 'good afternoon', much less show me any thanks for the food I went through the trouble of making just for you!" Orihime was most very obviously hurt by his actions, or lack of them. Grimmjow felt his mouth twitch in annoyance. When did she gain the nerve to come up in his space like this, ordering him around? Not that he didn't like seeing her confidence, but..."Hey listen, I'm not-"

"No, you know what? This is what's gonna happen! You want more pie?" She headed down the hall. "You're gonna work for it!" He looked after her, tilting his head in confusion. _Work for it?_ "Woman, I-"

He was answered by a resounding slam of the bedroom door, followed by a furious clicking. It suddenly dawned on him exactly what the girl had in mind. He jumped up and ran down the hall, to jiggle the doorknob frantically. Just as he thought, it was locked.

_I don't believe this. She locked me outta __**our**__ room, with **my** pie!_ He bit his lip. _She can't be planning to eat that whole thing all by herself, can she?_ Now he was starting to fume, just a bit.

There were very few things in this world that could honestly cause the King to freak out. But attitude and well-made pie were two of them. And Orihime's pie especially was to die for. No, that wasn't meant to sound dirty at _all_. Yeah, right.

He took a deep breath. If he had his way, he'd tear down the blasted door and take the damn concoction from her. But being in this restrictive Gigai, he was forced to think and act more...subtly. Like a human. _Stay cool. Where are the keys? I need to find the keys-where did she leave them?_ Returning to the parlor, he began digging through the couch, throwing off the cushions in something of a rush to find where the female had thrown them since the last time she'd used them. It's not very often that you have to lock your own doors. But nevertheless, he'd found out about them when he'd first moved in with Orihime.

Though granted, once they'd become an item, they'd seen a little more usage, if just a bit. After all, sometimes girls needed their privacy. And he couldn't help it-he liked to peep. But just on her. He couldn't care less for anyone else. Mates were mates, and he wouldn't trade her for any other.

Back to the matter at hand. Now that he needed those keys, he couldn't find them. Could Orihime possibly have taken them into the room with her? No...that'd be too low. And as mean as this stunt was, she wasn't anything close to being a cruel girl. He'd just pushed one too many of the wrong buttons. Nothing too unusual there for him.

He looked across the room._ Dining table? Maybe she left them by her seat! _Blue eyes lighting up, Grimmjow headed for the wooden structure next. But alas, they were not there. The table contained a couple of place mats, napkins, and a few stray utensils. No keys.

_Think, think...where else does she go?_ He looked towards the hallway. _Bathroom! She could've left them on the counter!_ Scurrying away like a cat in hot pursuit of quarry, the male made his way into the bathroom, eyes scanning over the near spotless countertop. His face fell. Nothing, just clean white linoleum. Why'd she waste so much time on getting it like this, anyway? It was just going to get messy again, as long as he was around. Those keys were still missing.

He opened the drawers, wondering if perhaps they'd gotten tossed in there. Nope. He let out a long growl. Where was left to search?

Through the wall, he heard the sound of shuffling, and then low scraping and dragging. It was coming from the bedroom. His brow furrowed in confusion. _What the hell is she doing in there? And does it involve my pie?_ His possessiveness was really showing now. He was hungry and annoyed, damn it!

"'Huff'...'huff'...that should...keep him out for a bit...heh..."

Dusting off her hands, Orihime smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes as she surveyed her work. Somehow, she'd managed to push and drag the dresser in front of the door. Luckily it was a little shorter than her. Otherwise, she might've had some problems. But thanks to the various training she'd received over the years, she'd managed to haul it out without too much of a struggle. For a slender thing, she could deal some good damage when necessary, like now.

If, and only if, Grimmjow gave her a good enough explanation-an apology was too much to hope for-would she bother trying to push it back. She couldn't wait until he actually found the keys. _Can't believe he hasn't remembered yet_. She could hear him searching around-of course he hadn't. So stubborn and one-track minded. All he saw right now was pie, pie, pie! Mine, mine, mine!

_For fuck's sake! Where are those keys, goddamn it?_ Grimmjow was ready to smash his head a few times into the nearest wall by this point. He had no patience, and his restraint was at its limits. It felt like he'd searched everywhere! What could he have possibly missed?

And just as he began to seriously contemplate the above actions, it hit him. Like a lightbulb going off in his head, he saw it. Saw the memory play out in his mind's eye, as if it were just yesterday.

"_I'm leaving the keys __**here**__, on this hook. So that I don't have to fight to keep you outta my space when I want some alone time, Grimmjow." She poked his nose. "You naughty peeping Kitty." He growled, but it soon gave way to a chuckle. "Alright, alright."_

"The kitchen!" The words left his mouth, after he'd already made it halfway across the floor towards the tidied cooking space. Snatching them from the newly installed hook in the upper wooden cabinet wall, he grinned broadly as he marched back towards the bedroom triumphantly. "Oh, _Princess_..." He jingled them in his hand purposefully, to let her know what was coming.

The girl was trying to hide her laughter, as she heard him stop outside he door. Was he in for a nasty surprise, or what? The keys jangled, the lock clicked. The doorknob turned. He pushed...to find that the door had jammed partway. _Huh?_

He tried pushing again. Still nothing. And again. And again. That bloody door would not give. He let out an frustrated snarl. "Hey! What the hell did you do?"

"I blocked it-with the-the dresser!" She was gasping for air, as she imagined the look on his face at the thought of lil' old her, hauling that thing across the bedroom to rest in front of the door. As she tried to catch her breath, she heard the furious pounding that she'd expected to follow. "Oi! This isn't funny anymore! I want that pie!" He gnashed his teeth.

"...it's all about what _you_ want, Grimmjow." Now Orihime's previous jolly mood had evaporated, replaced by a rarely witnessed hurt and aggravation. Even with her gentle mannerisms in place, it was still a force to be reckoned with. "What about what _I_ want? All I wanted was a simple 'hello', a-and a 'thank you'. It wouldn't have even taken more than three seconds and a flick of your wrist! But did I get that? No..." She huffed softly, crossing her arms over her chest and sliding down against the dresser. Now she was trying to hold back the tears. God, she was such a baby!

"I b-baked that...for you...to show that I missed you...that I was waiting f-for you...and you treated it like _nothing_..." She sniffled, and Grimmjow felt a weight drop down upon his shoulders. Was this what humans called guilt? He wasn't one to regret anything! And yet...to think that such a situation could've been averted just by a single action on his part? _Aw, man..._

"Woman, I'm..." He slid down against the door, hearing the click as his thick frame pushed into it. "I didn't mean t'piss you off, alright? I was just thinking 'bout myself, I guess. It's what I'm used to. I may look pretty human, but inside, I'm still me." He swallowed hard; 'apologies' weren't an easy thing for him. To put it plainly, he didn't dish them out. So he wasn't gonna say sorry. But Orihime was his lover; she at least deserved some acknowledgement. "I do appreciate the shit you do for me. And I'd probably go crazy if ya weren't here to do it for me at all. So there. You're important to me. You and your damn pie." The things he went through, just for this one girl. 'Love' was truly the product of a twisted mind.

And he still wouldn't give up any of it. Did that make him a masochist as well as a sadist?

On the other side of the door and dresser, Orihime took in every word he said with silence and thoughtfulness. Yes, he had hurt her. But was it really worth driving a rift, a wedge between them, just to prove she'd been right? She'd gotten what she wanted; Grimmjow had given her his full attention, and it had been truly sincere, as far as was possible for someone like him. She could tell from his tone, he wasn't taking this lightly. Wasn't that good enough?

She smiled to herself. Yes. It was. So, wiping her eyes, she stood up, and began the arduous task of removing the bureau from in front of the door. "Urk..." There was just one problem. "Grimmjow...?"

"Yeah?" He stood up.

"I accept your apology..." It wasn't a fucking apology! "...but there's just one problem." He tilted his head. What could he have said that was wrong? "What is it?" Now he was wary.

"...I can't move the dresser out of the way...I used up all my strength flouncing off and pushing it over..." At these last words, the girl's voice had grown distinctly softer. Grimmjow wanted to slap his palm to his face, so very badly. Of course it would have to be something like that, wouldn't it? "Woman?"

"Y-yes?" Her heart skipped. Was he going to chew her out? She wouldn't blame him. It had seemed like such a brilliant and funny idea at the time. Now, it was ridiculous and only inspired a chorus of 'what the hell were you thinking, girl?' from her conscience. That was it, exactly. Neither of them had been thinking. He let himself be taken over by gluttony and entitlement, while she allowed her anger to drive her to this. She could only begin to imagine what he had to say.

Amazingly enough, he didn't scold her. "I need you to stand back. Like, really far. Get on the bed, if you have to. Just stay away from the door." Orihime gulped quietly-she had an idea of what he was about to attempt here. But it was her own fault for being so silly. She didn't voice her concerns, instead saying "Okay", and proceeding with the instructions he'd given her.

"Are you out of the way?" He turned the knob again, leaving the door open just a crack. Perfect.

She hopped onto the bed, being careful to scoop up the pie from the foot of the bed, and place it on the bedside table while she sat among the pillows. "I am now!"

"Alright." He took a few steps back, assuming a fighting stance. _One...two...three!_ With that, he dove at the ajar door, crashing into it with all the force he could manage. He hoped his idea worked. If it didn't, well...they'd have one helluva problem to deal with after this.

But it all went through as he planned. The door slammed back, hinges ripping off as it smashed into the dresser, and the force was enough to knock both parts backwards. Orihime let out a little shriek, scrambling away further in shock as they fell against the ground with a loud bang. Looks like there was going to be a big job for her fairies to handle after this.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Grimmjow proceeded to step into the room and over the pile of broken and awkward furniture. "Finally..."

He shook his head, looking over the toppled bureau upon the floor. _I swear, maybe this girl is physically stronger than I pegged her for after all?_ He looked up at the redhead, who was staring at him in wide-eyed awe. _Oh, wow...guess that must've been some kinda show._ He scratched behind his head, giving her a snicker. "Guess I scared you, huh? It was all I could think of. Hope ya won't try anything like that again."

She nodded eagerly. "I u-understand...you're so powerful, Grimmjow!" Her eyes were shining in admiration, as she padded on hands and knees across the bed, that stuffed blue cat falling to the side, unnoticed by her beaming happily up at him. He walked over, to give her a kiss. And that was when he saw it, out of the corner of his eye: that pie.

His smirk became a predatory grin, as he unexpectedly shoved the girl back against the bed. She let out a cry, squirming as he crawled over her. _What the-?_ Now he was staring down at her, licking his lips as his eyes danced with cruel intentions. Orihime gulped quietly. Just what was he planning here? "Grimmjow...?"

"You still haven't apologized for your bit in this, hon." He leaned down, to whisper in her ear. "Come on. You know I'm right-_you_ owe _me_ an apology, just as much as I owed you attention." He had a point, so in response the girl let out a soft sigh. "A-alright, I'm sorry..." She looked away. "I'm sorry for stealing the pie, and driving you crazy..."

He chuckled. "Well, you got that last part right." His eyes flashed. "But you're not nearly as sorry as you think you are. At least...not until _I_ get through with you." Her heart skipped, and she looked up at him with a jolt. "What? But I-I said I was-mmph!" He cut her off with a rough kiss.

All that work and stress had worked up another appetite in him. One that pie simply would not satisfy. He was going to have his way with her, right here and now. And he wouldn't have any of her protesting. She'd brought this on herself.

"Mmm..." Orihime couldn't help it-when Grimmjow let his aggression take over like this, it was tough not to give in. She felt his hand reach out, to grab both of her tiny wrists in his grasp, but she didn't fight. Not seriously. She squirmed and whined, but didn't attempt to truly break free. She liked the loss of control, and only to him. Only to the one who'd helped her gain it back in the first place. Her left leg drew up slowly and partway, to graze his groin. He growled into the kiss, responding with a sharp nip to her lips.

"W-what are you thinking here, Grimmjow?" Orihime's cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was just a little shaky. She looked up at him with those wide, curious and inviting grey eyes of hers. It drove him wild, to see her pinned beneath him, completely at his mercy. Licking his lips once more, he brought his other hand to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to reveal her belly, and then the edge of her bra. The blue-haired male grinned.

"Oh, I dunno...how many different ways I can get you to say my name? Maybe if I fuck you hard enough?" Once again, her heart skipped. When this guy was on...he was _really_ on. And boy, was he good. The dirty talk-her legs were turning to jelly just hearing it!

"I-is that so?" Now, she was trying to play the defiant one, yet again. "Well, then..." She crossed her legs tightly. "Good luck w-with that." But for all her posturing, she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice. Grimmjow shook his head.

"First, I want..." He leaned down, "a better apology." She looked at him, a bit incredulous. What, 'sorry' wasn't good enough now? "What do you mean-"

"No explanation required." His other hand was now shoving up her bra, exposing her pert and full breasts. The flush in her face increased. "It's all action." Which he was chock full of. Orihime had no doubt that she'd kowtow to his desires soon enough. It was just a matter of when. She'd be begging him, for that sweet, sweet release.

But she could at least put on a good show of resistance along the way, right?

"Ah..." She shivered, as she felt his lips caressing her left mound. His tongue flickered out, to play with the nipple for a few moments before his teeth came into the equation. He knew her so well, knew what would get her going. But he also liked to mix it up every time, too. Predictability was so dull.

So, he brought his mouth away from the nub, to bite down and suck instead at her breast. Yes, he was biting rather hard. And it was painful. The cries escaping Orihime's lips weren't of distress however, but utter euphoria. A bit of roughness made for nice close contact-what she called 'cuddling'-afterwards.

Leaving behind a decently formed hickey, he turned his attention to the other side, repeating the procedure. Bringing his lips down her abdomen, he started trailing kisses to her navel. He bit lightly at the pale skin, then gave her a truly devilish grin. And before she could question what he was about to do, her shorts were gone. Damn, this guy was fast!

His eyes were glittering, as his lips curled up into that smug little smile she knew so well. "Heh. Alright now...where to begin?" His gaze surveyed the girl beneath him, from her feet to her long slender legs, to her white panties, then back over her stomach, breasts, neck-couldn't forget to enjoy a bite there later on, too-and then her face. She was staring up at him in anticipation and trepidation. Such a lovely combination.

"Hmm, I think I'll start riiight...here." He brought his lips down, to kiss at her thighs. She mewled softly as he nipped lightly, canines grazing tender flesh, before proceeding to tug faintly at her undergarments with his teeth. The surprise on her face was beyond evident.

"G-Grimmjow, what in the name of-" But before she could get the statement out, he was towering over her yet again, and his free hand was now plucking at the waist of her undies. Just what was he trying to do? Confuse her? It was certainly working!

"Like I said earlier, Princess...no explanations. Just action." He then slipped his hand into her panties, tsking jokingly at the accumulated wetness. "I think that you protest just a bit too much, eh?" _What else does he expect me to do?_ It was kind of hard to take her attention away from the fact that his hand was in her underwear, and was going to be doing a whole lot more than just sitting there soon enough.

He smirked evilly. "Now, as for that apology..." His fingers dipped lower, pressing up just so against her moistened lips. She let out a soft cry, arching up almost automatically into his touch. He chuckled. "We're not even started yet, so save the dramatics for then, huh?" Kissing her forehead, he then proceeded to rub back and forth, enjoying the gasps and moans that were beginning to reach his ears.

"Ah-haah! Ah-Grimmjow, I-I'm so-ohh!" Orihime's legs were drawing up further, as she struggled to contain her arousal to no avail. It was far too obvious that she was liking what he was doing, and her act of resistance was wearing thin. "I'm-I'm-I'm so-oh, haah! You're...ah!" She could barely get out a word, much less a coherent sentence!

But that's what Grimmjow was expecting of her. "I don't hear the magic words yet..." He said this in a sing-song manner, taunting the girl as he pushed his thumb into her clit. She twitched violently, letting out a sound that made him want to just go ahead and screw her senseless already, apology be damned. But no, he promised himself that he'd take his time, and have his fun with her before getting down and dirty. When it came to it, he was quite the crafty bastard.

Whimpering and gasping, the girl forced herself to cough up those two little words. "I-I'm-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?" Expecting him to release his grip upon her wrists, she was surprised greatly when instead, a finger slid inside her, past her wet folds. Orihime's hips jerked upwards, and she looked at the male in a mixture of wanton lust and disbelief. "B-but I-I said it! What more do you-"

"_What_ are you sorry for? Hmm?" He curved the digit slightly, pressing and grazing at the inner walls. She cried out once more, trying to wrack her brain for the proper answer. So far, nothing was coming to mind. She was too caught up in the sensations of pure pleasure coursing through her body.

Oh, how Grimmjow was enjoying watching her squirm! A little restraint and Q&A never hurt anyone, right? It helped that he had such a willing partner to play the part of, well...the unwilling. That, and he was..._creative_, in the bedroom. That too. Sex hadn't been at the forefront of his existence back in Hueco Mundo, but here? It was indeed the fun workout, when a good pummeling couldn't be achieved.

"Come on, tell me. I wanna hear it from your own mouth." The wetness was beginning to grow among his fingers, as he slipped in a second one. Now they were pumping in and out at a very slow pace, but growing faster as he waited to hear what she had to say. Orihime was going insane. "What." In. "Are." Out. "You." In. "Sorry." Out. "For." Rinse and repeat.

"I-I'm sorry-ah!-I'm s-sorry-ohh-I'm sorry for-for t-taking your-oh, goodness-for taking y-your pie, and-ahh!" She let out a beautiful moan as he pressed up inside her, as far as he could reach. He smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear teasingly. "And what else?"

By this point, Orihime was in agony. She didn't want to think! She just wanted him to...to, you know! But all her refusals would get her was a ceasing on his end of everything. So, as much as it pained her, she had to force herself to think on, and come up with the rest of her answer. "A-and for-for-haah! For locking and-and blocking-blocking the-the door with-ahh-with the dresser!"

At last! It had been hell, but she'd finally gotten it all out! She was panting and whimpering softly, trying to catch her breath as Grimmjow stopped his actions, letting go of her wrists and pulling out to give her a slow but hungry kiss.

"There...that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He brought his hand eye level, marveling at the creamy white substance that dripped from his digits. Extending his tongue, he took the time to lap it all up, making sounds to show his appreciation. He knew the performance was a turn on for the girl.

"Hmm...you know, I'm not so sure..." Now, he was removing his boxers, talking as if only to himself. Orihime knew better. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. His fingers fumbled with the waist of her panties, before pulling them off completely. "...which I like better: your cherry pie filling...or..."

At this, his eyes flashed deviously, as he helped her sit up. "_Your_ pie filling." Her arms wrapped around his neck, in preparation for what was about to happen.

And kissing her once more deeply, he thrust into her with his waiting erection, muffling the cry from her lips with his own. His tongue danced in her mouth, as he savored the familiar flavor. It would never get old. Who would've thought that waking up so groggy and grouchy on a Sunday would lead to this, amazing sex? Not him. Another thing he learned from experience. And it was all with his greatest prey and partner, too. A wonderful added bonus.

Steadily, he went in and out, breaking the kiss to attack the girl's neck with his teeth. She threw her head back, going wild from the contact and motions. Her moans were loud and unadulterated, only to be heard between the two of them, as she nipped at his ear before whispering into it, "I l-love you...ngh!" Another mewl passed her lips, and her fingers dug into his back as he grunted and bit down on her shoulder through her shirt in appreciation for the words she shared and the feelings she caused.

The pace was fast without being too much. He was taking just enough care to build her up, to allow her to ride out the entire experience without fail. He wanted her to feel it to her very roots; to remember this time, just like he'd made sure she'd remember every other time, too. He'd never been much for details, but that seemed to be the one thing on his mind when they were together: pleasing her just as much as himself. Luckily, it wasn't even close to being a chore.

"Ah...ahh..." Orihime was seeing stars. The butterflies were zooming up and down her insides, as her heart pounded and her body began to build up that fine sheen of sweat. This was what she craved: to be one with Grimmjow on a level that nothing else could compare to. That, and it felt so damn good, too. The man really knew what he was doing!

Eventually, climax loomed on the horizon. Orihime could feel her muscles tightening, and she knew that the male could feel it, too. He went faster now, growling as he stole another hungry kiss from his lover before returning his attention one more time to her neck and still exposed breasts. His tongue licked between them, as his teeth bit down sharply at her collar.

Crying out his name in absolute pleasure, the orgasm rocked Orihime from her head to her feet. Her toes curled and her nails dug into his skin, as she shuddered from the release. The reaction was enough to catch Grimmjow, too. He came shortly after, panting and swearing under his breath as he held the girl closely against him on his lap. "Fuck...oh, fuck..."

"S-so, then..." Orihime giggled softly, after she'd managed to catch her breath, brushing a strand of hair from the male's dark blue eyes as he grinned up at her, slightly winded "how's about...a nice slice of pie?"

He chuckled. "Gimme a few more seconds...then, definitely." After a nod and a bit more panting, he slowly pulled out, kissing her once more before reaching for the pie tin. A thoughtful expression crossed his features briefly as he looked back at the girl.

"Here, how's about this: we can just feed each other? Forget the cutting and plates?" Even as drained as he was, the playful light never left those baby blues of his. He tweaked Orihime's nose, eliciting another sweet giggle from her lips. "C'mon."

She nodded. It was as close as she was going to get to any sort of manners on his part. "Fine by me." Then, she kissed him again, breaking off a piece of the pastry and bringing it to his lips. "But only 'cause you asked so nicely." Another kiss. "And you're really cute when you remember those little manners." She smiled, and he huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." He eventually relaxed, smiling smugly as he took the piece from her fingers with his mouth. "Just give it here." After chewing and swallowing, he reached over to break off a portion for her. "Your turn."

And so, another adventure had come to an end.

**A/N:...'blushes'**

**Yeah, hi again. It's me, the resident GrimmHime freak. This time, trying my hand at some Lemon-penning, a task which is...well, it's the epitome of 'uncharted territory' for me. ****I've never written a full-on malexfemale sex scene before, from beginning to end. Only short ones that either show the beginning, or the very end. .**

**If you couldn't tell, then cookies to you. I'm still worried over how it turned out. Is it a believable GrimmHime? Or a no-go? I tried to keep their personalities intact, though I'm certain there are a few things that may be a little...questionable? Like Orihime getting upset, or Grimmjow enjoying pie. [CHERRY pie, damn it! Not the other kind! XD] But w/out them, the story wouldn't be the same. So, I did my best to fit the idea to their personalities as best I could, w/the dialogue and actions.**

**Methinks that I spent more time on the story and foreplay than the sex itself, actually...oh, well. Guess I've got a lot to learn still when it comes to the art of erotica. 'shrugs' This is how I view the couple, if they wound up in a semi-normal setting...still completely different personalities, still sexy [I tried], still humorous in their own unique way. IDK if this story should tie in w/the continuity of 'Star No Star' and 'I Can Live With That', though [on main account]. Like, as a FAR ahead into the future sort of fic? Your call.**

**'fingers crossed' Wow. My first Lemon, in general, and my first GrimmHime Lemon too [needed a break from my angsty unfinished fic of them]. Here's hoping it's well received? ^^; As always, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. So long as it's constructive and helpful, it's all good. :)**

**[EDIT AS OF 2/9/2012: Fanart now available for this story, drawn by yours truly! Link can be found here:  
><strong>http : / / alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / # / d4kvvcd **(Remove the spaces)]**

**Later, everyone. And hope you enjoyed your Thanksgivings.**

**=^.^=**


End file.
